Valentine's Disco
by TheCrayon'sMoreThanTheCutlass
Summary: Josh wants to go to the Valentine's day with Rachel. Rachel wants to go with Neil-from-French. Agnes was suposed to be going with Neil-from-French. What is going to happen? One-shot


**This is set, I guess, any time between Quiche and Audition. I know it is **

**unlikely that Valentine's day would fall between those episodes, but it **

**makes sense for it to be after Quiche, cause of Rachel.**

Josh checked his hair in the mirror. Was it good enough? He reckoned he should spend just five more minutes on it...

"Just get it over with," grumbled Isaac. "Your hair looks fine, right Ash?"

"No." said Ash, who was reading a Spanish textbook. Upside down.

"Mate, what in the name of Hi-Q are you doing?" asked Josh, Ash's stupidity

taking his mind off of his nerves.

"I'm trying to get all the question marks the right way round," explained Ash, turning the book the right way up. He scanned the text and grimaced.

"Aww, there's always one, in't there?" Josh and Isaac exchanged looks.

"Just go talk to her. What's the worst that could happen?"

"She rejects me and laughs at my with her friends. She's still not over that thing with the tickets." said Josh sadly.

"And the quiche." added Isaac.

"And Doctor Strangecluck." Ash looked up from his book. Josh looked at Isaac, confused.

"What is he on about?" he asked. Isaac stared at the floor. "You know what, just forget I asked." he took a deep breath, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

* * *

Josh walked out of the bathroom, and down the stairs to the lockers. There she was, the one, the only, Rachel. She and her friend were standing around her locker. The door was open, blocking Agnes' locker, which she was trying to get into.

"Rachel, could you move the door, just a little bit?" Rachel's friends just laughed.

"Did you hear anything?" asked Leanne.

"No, I think it was just the wind." laughed Monica.

Rachel turned to Agnes. "Don't talk to us, you weirdo." she said, glancing at Agnes' bag. It was a babyish one she had had for ages. Most people just assumed that as a girl of 16, she was just still into Hannah Montana. Only Josh knew the real reason. He could hear Rachel, Monica and Leanne picking on Agnes, but chose to ignore it.

_Leanne and Monica are the mean ones, Rachel probably just goes along with it so that they won't pick on her_ he thought.

He walked over to Rachel.

"Hiya, Rachel, I was just wondering, would yo-"

"No."

"What? You don't even know what I was gonna ask!"

"Yes I do, Josh, you were gonna ask me to the Valentine's day disco. The answer's no. I'm going with someone else, and even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't go with you. You try to be cool, but you fail miserably, you try to flirt, but you just come off as creepy, you try to rap, but you just sound as if you're trying to sing with a sore throat. It's obvious that you like me a lot, but if I'm honest, I hate you."

Josh felt a stab of emotional pain, kinda near his ribs. It felt like his heart had just broken. "Who's the someone else?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"Neil from French." she replied. "Oh look, there he is now." she pointed behind Josh. He turned round. Neil walked over to Rachel and kissed her. On the lips. Josh wanted to puke. Agnes pushed past Monica and Leanne.

"Neil! What are you doing?" she screamed.

"Oh. I asked you to that Valentine's day disco, didn't I?" he asked her.

"Yes!" replied Agnes angrily.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. I guess you're dumped then."

"You can't dump me!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm dumping you!" Agnes stomped down the corridor, angrily. Neil shrugged and leaned in to kiss Rachel again. Leanne and Monica went back to talking. Josh stood there for a moment, confused. Then he turned around, and followed Agnes. She was just at the double doors into the canteen when he caught up with her.

"Agnes, d'you fancy coming to the disco with me?" he said.

She turned round. "I thought you'd never ask." she smiled. He smiled back.

She kissed him quickly on the cheek, before turning round and going into the lunch hall.

"Zoe-Marie, you are not going to believe what just happened."

**Please review : ) If you are reading this, please review. This fandom is very quiet, and I think it would be great if we could get it busy. Who ships Eli/Fleur? Dexter/That new science teacher whatever he name is? Nunn/Biscuits? Let me know : )**


End file.
